One Piece Writing Prompts
by SRN713
Summary: A collection of one hundred prompts based off the One Piece series. [Contains Some CanonxOC; Rating May Change in Future]
1. Introduction

Hello. If you are reading this, then you are interested in one or several of these prompts. All of which are One Piece related - obviously. However, some of them contain CanonxOC with an occasional fluffy or romantic moment. Also, there will be some chapters, or prompts that will just focus on my OCs. **If you do not support CanonxOC or OCs, please do not continue any further than this chapter.**

If you are okay with both, then please continue reading.

The list was found and created on deviantART, and it is a challenge that I will be taking to ease writer's block on some occasions. I will be trying to update this in order, but there may be some occasions where I will write a different prompt. For this site, it will be in order. If you'd like to read a different prompt, check my deviantART. I'll be trying to put them in order there, too, but you never know.

This list will be updated whenever I finish one and post it. **Bold face "Complete"** means it's finished and posted on here. _Italic face "Complete"_ means its finished on DA. _**Bold Italic face "Complete"**_means both.

Other than that, please enjoy reading, and leave a review with your opinion along with any constructive criticism for anything (i.e writing, OOCness, etc.). But, as always, do be nice about it.

* * *

1. Dance - _**Complete**_

2. Treat - **_Complete_**

3. Sand - _**Complete**_

4. Salt

5. Clip

6. Bread

7. Fish

8. Race

9. Poor

10. Rich

11. Name

12. Vault

13. Crime

14. Photograph

15. Quill

16. Punch

17. X-Ray

18. Railroad

19. Wreck

20. Coin

21. Ice

22. Truck

23. Antique

24. House

25. Shatter

26. Flower

27. Star

28. Goal

29. School

30. First Crush

31. Religion

32. Light

33. Knight

34. Train

35. Contest

36. Money

37. Candy

38. Oil

39. Flight

40. Fake

41. Apple

42. Boot

43. Pest

44. Burn

45. Jail

46. Grove

47. Autumn

48. Cold

49. Dice

50. Splinter

51. Cricket

52. Turf

53. Bubble

54. Surprise

55. Gift

56. Dull

57. Heart

58. Pattern

59. Gum

60. Print

61. Boat

62. Ripe

63. Kiss

64. Pipe

65. Pollution

66. Secret

67. Lie

68. Camouflage

69. Rain

70. Safari

71. Border

72. War

73. Nature

74. Disaster

75. Ancient

76. Rescue

77. Ink

78. Sleep

79. Collide

80. Joke

81. Card

82. Gamble

83. Risk

84. Disc

85. Surgery

86. Bone

87. Death

88. Fireflies

89. Piano

90. Chest

91. Luck

92. Warm

93. Tack

94. Trick

95. Zebra

96. Rapids

97. Danger

98. Electrical

99. Guess

100. Challenge


	2. No 1: Dance

Prompt: #001 - Dance

Character(s): Sanji, Camille

Genre: Fluff, Slight Romance

Rating: K - K+

* * *

"Really?" Camille could not help but look away from Sanji, who sat in front of her. The sound of music playing throughout the Baratie, guests who A bashful smile was on her face, while her thumbs fiddled together nervously. "You've gotta be kidding me." Red-violet eyes glanced back at the cook, her smile still eminent on her sweet face, and nodded once. After taking a moment, Sanji could not help but start laughing. "You mean to tell me...that not only do have no idea how to swim...but you don't know how to dance, either?"

"Well, back at my home, we didn't really throw parties like..." She looked out at the customers having a great time and enjoying themselves, "well, all of this." She looked back at the sous-chef as he took a drag of his cigarette. "We were never really into throwing parties all that much."

He chuckled and looked back at her, staring with his single grey-blue eye, since the other was shielded by his blond locks.

"You really must have had a boring life on that island of yours," he stated.

The white haired girl shrugged, a distant look forming in her eyes, as she responded, "I suppose you could say that."

Sanji seemed to notice the look cross over her face, his smile falling from his own face, as her head slowly lowered in what he believed was thought. He knew something was wrong the second that look came across her face, but asking her was certainly out of the question. She may have been working at the Baratie for the past two years now, but he knew well enough that she was not comfortable enough to talk about her life before coming to the restaurant. She was comfortable being around the workers, yet her past was a complete mystery. He did not want to ask her about it, since he did not want to push any buttons that may make her uncomfortable. His eyes closed briefly, removing the cigarette from his lips and sighing. _Forget about that for just a moment_, he told himself, opening his eyes again just as she suddenly looked back at him. It was as if she still sensed him looking at her, which he started to do. Then, he smiled. _I think it's time I put a smile back on that pretty little face_.

"Um...Sanji?" Camille slowly spoke. "Are you...okay?"

Before he could answer, the music started to slow down just a bit, but still kept a jazzy and latin beat to it. Anyone who had come as a couple had started to dance with each other, looks of happiness and content. He glanced around the room for a moment, smirking ever so slightly. It was just his luck that a slow song suddenly came on. After a moment, he stood up, placing his cigarette on his lips again, and looked at the confused looking Camille. When a brief moment passed, he reached his hand toward her, offering it to her.

"I think now's the time I teach you how to dance," he said, the signature smile of his forming on his lips. She blinked once, unable to form words at the offer, yet said nothing. "I'm not gonna leave a pretty girl like you by yourself to sulk. When you're with me on a night like this, it's best to tag along."

"But...but Sanji, I..." She started, but began trailing off nervously and looking away from the cook. "I'm afraid I'll have two left feet. What if I mess up?"

He chuckled at that, earning a look from Camille.

"That's what makes the night special, my little dove," he explained. "Learning from mistakes and just having fun with it. Who cares about what other people think, anyway? The only thing that matters is that you're enjoying yourself." He reached his hand out to her even more, which grabbed her attention briefly before looking back at him. She still seemed nervous about accepting the offer, though it was clear that she was not going to say no to it, either. "Don't worry. I'll hold onto and guide you through it all. I won't let you go, no matter what." His smile grew a bit. "All you have to do is trust me."

Her eyes, which seemed to glimmer in the dim lighting of the restaurant, stared at him in what appeared to be awe. Judging from the expression that she sent him, it was clear that no one had ever treated her the way he had. It upset him a little just thinking about it. Camille was a sweet and beautiful young woman, who should have been treated like a princess or with some dignity. The fact that no man had enough decency to even take her out dancing at some point in her life, whether they were young teenagers or not, made his blood boil. However, he pushed away those thoughts to the back of his mind, only focusing on the nervous young woman sitting before him. What was in the past no longer mattered; what mattered was that he was going to give Camille a night that she would never forget, a night that she would truly feel happy.

Speaking of which, Sanji watched as a small smile formed on Camille's lips, a smile that was trying so hard to seem confident. After what seemed like an eternity, he eventually felt her hand slip into his before standing up. He took note to the softness of her hands, a bit surprised by how delicate and seemingly fragile in his hand. In a way, it looked like she was still nervous about accepting the offer, yet thought it was time to do something different for once. He squeezed her hand briefly in reassurance before leading her away from the table they were sitting at. The slow song was still going on strong, picking up slightly and keeping the latin jazz feel. It gave him enough time to show her just what it was like dancing with someone, especially someone who was more than willing to dance with her. The look on her face showed that she still seemed a bit tense, yet she was willing to try nonetheless.

At least, it seemed that way on the outside.

"The music seems to have picked up a little bit," she suddenly spoke, looking up at him. "What happens if it starts to pick up even more?"

Sanji did not say anything at first as he stopped at least several meters away from where they were sitting before turning to face her. After taking a quick drag of his cigarette, he removed it from his lips and tossed it, earning a look from Camille. It disappeared as soon as she felt his other hand take hold of her free hand, moving it to rest on his shoulder. She did not say anything to that, curious as to why he would put her hand there. Even if she wanted to, she would never get that chance. She jumped as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body than what she was used to. A shade of crimson started to form on her cheeks at the close contact with him, unable to form words to express what was going on in her head. Sanji could not help but smile at her flustered state, taking a moment to relax a moment before starting.

"To answer your question from before," he finally spoke, making her look up at him, "I don't think it'll get any faster." Before she could question what he meant, the music suddenly became slower, a hint of jazz and piano playing along with it and giving off a soothing and relaxing feel to the room, eventually adding a bit of saxophone as well. She would have looked over at the band that was playing, but instead she kept her eyes on Sanji. The look in her eyes was questioning, yet the smile on her face appeared to say something else. It was a look that was asking if he had planned this, to which he shook his head. "I didn't plan any of this. I'm just going along with what they've got. And wouldn't you know that luck is on our side?"

She could not help but smile at that, her blush still remaining eminent. After a moment, he raised the hand that still held onto hers, positioning so it would be more comfortable for the both of them. The smile immediately fell from her lips as she watched him do that, that nervous look crossing over her face again as she looked at him.

"U-umm..." She stuttered, unable to form any words once again.

Sanji laughed at her bashful state, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

"If it makes you feel any better," he started, "just keep looking at me and go with what feels comfortable. I'll take the lead, okay?" She did not say anything in response, but she did keep her eyes on him as she nodded wordlessly. She understood what he said and took his advice without hesitation. It took him a moment to actually start moving, as he found himself staring back at Camille almost unconsciously.

At first, the movements were a bit shaky on Camille's part, since she found it difficult to see where she had to step, but eventually she started to fall into sync with the steps. She occasionally looked down to make sure she was following along easily, but it only lasted a brief second as she looked right back up at him. In a way, she was using him as a means to distract herself and keep away any nervous feelings, which seemed to be working well. After at least two minutes, she started to smile, enjoying herself and actually having a little bit of fun. Seeing her that way made him smile as well; he may have said it to plenty of other women before, but he definitely enjoyed seeing the young woman in his arms smile the most out of every other woman he spoke with. The only difference was that he meant that thought a lot more than anyone could have guessed.

Despite dancing for what seemed like an eternity, they both eventually just began swaying from side to side. It may have been just a short lesson, but it was certainly one that Camille would never forget. After staring at one another for another moment, Camille smiled and lowered her head. She remained like that for at least thirty seconds before moving to place her head against Sanji's shoulder, moving her hand a bit in the process. At the same time, she laced her fingers with his without even saying a word. The cook blinked, slightly surprised by the subtle actions performed by Camille. It appeared to be rather unconscious, and she did not seem to protest or move away after realizing what she was doing. In fact, she seemed to be much more comfortable the way she was. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply, almost as if she was taking in his scent or just sleeping. To someone else, they probably would have been a little confused, but to Sanji...well, he just did not seem to mind at all.

His arm that was still around her waist tightened a bit as if he were pulling her closer, while he removed his other hand from hers and wrapped it around her. Her now free hand immediately fell upon his shoulder, sliding down a bit to fall onto his chest. She did not seem to react to that, but instead nuzzled into him even more. It was at that point Sanji looked at her, noticing just how peaceful she was as she rested against him. He was afraid to move anywhere or disturb her, for fear ruining such a perfect moment. It was rare to see Camille so peaceful and calm instead of the bustling and hardworking girl he knew during the day. After seeing her that way, he promised - no, he _vowed_ - to always find a way to see it more often than just that night alone. It would be difficult to find the perfect day, but Sanji was determined to see that come to fruition.

After a long moment, he placed a gentle kiss atop her head, one that she did not react to either. Well, at first, anyway. After a few seconds, he watched a small smile - a genuine smile - form on her lips. It made him smile, too. He was glad he decided to show her how to dance...because he got so much more out of it than he bargained for. He gotten the opportunity to see her happy, truly happy for once since she came. And that was enough to make his night that much better.


	3. No 2: Treat

Prompt: #002 - Treat

Character(s): Zoro, Saya

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

* * *

Cat-like eyes of Saya Takashi glared harshly at Roronoa Zoro, trying her best to ignore the object that was being handed to her as best as she could. A pout was visible on her lip, where one of her fangs appeared from her upper lip, and strands of her hair started to curl upward just a bit as time passed. Black cat ears fell back instantly, and her tail was simply hanging behind her; it was like the string that was used to control it was not in use, and the tail was just left to dangle on its own. On that particular day, Saya was not in the mood for the shit Zoro was pulling today, even if he was just trying to give something to her and be "civilized" despite their rivalry. Zoro, on the other hand, kept a blank stare the whole time, waiting for her to just take it and stop being upset with him for nothing. He really was trying to be as civilized as possible, avoid any altercations for the day, and just get some sleep. However, in her mind, she had every right to be ticked off, especially when it came to Zoro.

Glancing down at his hand again, she stared menacingly at the small object in his hand; it was a small, fish shaped treat. It was not the whole treat idea that had Saya upset with the swordsman, since she did not mind receiving goods from time to time. Instead, however, the "treat" just so happened to be labeled as a "cat treat," treats that she hated receiving more than anything she could possibly imagine. The fact that Zoro was giving her one proved that he was screwing with her head again, especially with Saya's feline instincts drawing her to said treat. The only reason he even had one was because it would keep her away while he went to sleep. She would be content with having that stupid little treat in hand, and then walk away as if nothing happened. Her feline instincts really got on her nerves, even when Zoro decided to have some fun and play the role of the "I'm just trying to be nice" guy.

Looking back at him, she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told you I don't want it, Zoro," she growled. "I'm not in the mood to keep repeating myself today."

Zoro kept looking at her, keeping his hand with the treat held out.

"The one time I'm being the nice guy, and you're accusing me of pulling your leg," he stated. Saya's eyes narrowed, and her lips pouted; she was not buying it. He sighed. "Come on. Just take the damn thing. I got it for you for a reason."

"Nya~!" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "And what reason is that? To keep me away from you?"

He shrugged briefly and said, "That's part of it, but not all of it."

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're trying to make me look bad, like I'm nothing but a kitty cat! Nya~!"

"But you _are_," he pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone, earning a growl from Saya. "You can't even stay mad when someone scratches you behind your ears, so that should make you one."

She puffed out her chest angrily.

"I'm a fierce lioness, a cheetah, a panther that hides in the shadows!" She exaggerated a bit, turning away from him and moving forward a few steps. "Lionesses, cheetahs and panthers don't take itty-bitty cat treats and consider themselves happy!"

Zoro smirked.

"I think you should consider yourself the cub out of all of those three," he remarked, making Saya turn around quickly with her ears pointing straight up, "because I know for a fact that you'll take this eventually."

"I will do no such thing, nya~!" She hissed, walking up to him again. "If you think that I'll take this treat and forget about everything I just said, then you're dead wrong."

"I never said that, Saya," said Zoro, still holding his hand out and offering the treat. "Just because you eat a cat treat doesn't make you any less of a fighter, or...species of cat." Her eyes narrowed again, yet she was becoming less irritated. "All I'm doing is offering you a treat so you can enjoy. That's all. You can take it or leave it."

Saya stared at him for another moment before looking back down at the treat. It was a mistake. The moment she did, she could hear those stupid little voices in her head, the voices she dubbed as her cat-like tendencies. They kept singing that stupid song and convincing her take it. They told her just how good it would taste in her mouth - seafood, at best - and taking it would quench the tendency that plagued her. Despite the things she said about herself just moments ago, Saya still found it hard to keep herself away from the tiny little cat treat, which was shaped into a fish in order to grab her attention and pique her interest. It was hard for her to tell if Zoro was screwing with her head like he always did when he wanted a good laugh, or if he was actually being serious and offering her a treat to keep her occupied. Whatever the case might have been, Saya was still forced to revert to those urges and react on her instincts.

Huffing, she snatched the treat from his hand, glared at him briefly and stared at it.

"Mm...thank you...Nya..." She muttered as she started nibbling on the treat, her tail swaying from side to side. It took only three seconds for Zoro to start laughing out loud, earning a death glare from Saya. "What the Hell is so funny?! What did you do to this?!" She snapped, reverting to her defensive side.

It took about fifteen seconds for Zoro to calm down long enough to say, "I-I didn't do anything to it...b-b-but..." He laughed again for a moment before continuing, "I didn't realize that...that the panther nibbled on her treats before eating them!"

With a gasp, she ate the rest of the treat in one bite, her face flushed red, and turned away.

"Screw you, Roronoa Zoro!" She exclaimed as she walked off, leaving the swordsman laughing on the floor. "Screw you! Nya~!"


	4. No 3: Sand

Prompt: #003 - Sand

Character(s): Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Catherine (OC)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: K - K+

* * *

"Luffy?" Catherine Myuga called out as she got off the ship, glancing around the beach that the crew had decided to stay on to rest for a while. It was a bright and sunny day, especially with the ocean currents crashing into the beach and creating a nice and serene atmosphere. Catherine, however, was curious as to where the captain of the Straw Hat's had run off to. "Luffy? Where are you?"

It did not take long for her to earn a response from afar.

"Hey, Catherine!" Violet eyes looked in the direction of the voice, blinking once as she spotted the dark haired teen running up to her. A huge smile was on his face. "Check it out! Usopp, Chopper and I made a sand castle!"

She raised an eyebrow curiously, yet smiled nonetheless.

"You made a sand castle?" She inquired, earning a nod from Luffy. "Why are you making a sand castle?"

"I dunno," he answered truthfully. "I got bored, and Usopp suggested making sand castles." He took her hands in his, which unknowingly caused Catherine to blush. "Come on! You've gotta see it! It looks so cool!"

She giggled at his excited mannerisms and nodded once.

"Alright, alright, I'll go see it."

After he cheered, he started to pull her along in the direction in which the supposed sand castle resided. Since the island they were staying at was not that big to begin with and since both Luffy and Catherine were fast on their feet, it would not take them long to reach the destination. She could not help but wonder what drove him to make a sand castle other than suggestions from Usopp. She truly believed that making castles with sand was something he would not really consider doing on his free time, but it was really hard to tell what Luffy would do at any given time. That only made the adventures with him that much more interesting.

When at least a minute went by, Luffy slowed to a halt and turned to look at her, his grin still clear on his face.

"See? It's our sand castle!" He exclaimed, revealing it to her as if it was a great accomplishment. When she looked at it, however, her mouth was suddenly open and eyes were widened. "Sand castle" was an understandment, especially after taking a look over it several times just to make sure she was looking at it right. The "sand castle" stood at about twenty-five feet in length and twenty feet in width. Towers stood at four different points, each looking similar to that of medival times castles that were made back in the day. Since he mentioned that Usopp had assisted, Catherine could assume that he had taken some ideas from that time period. A huge "doorway," so to speak, sat in front of her in a seemingly looming manner, and hollowed out windows were at least an inch above where the doorway was. It was unclear to her as to what was inside the "castle," but as mentioned before, Luffy mentioned that Usopp was also helping them. No doubt it would have turned out the way it did. "What do you think, Catherine?" Luffy asked, earning her attention once more. "Do you like it?"

"It looks more like a sand fortress than a sand castle, Luffy," she anwered, placing her free hand on her hip. "But it looks fantastic!"

"Hey, Luffy!" The two looked up to find Chopper sitting atop one of the towers. "Help me convince Usopp that I'm gonna be king of this castle!"

"No way!" Usopp soon appeared as well, with a cape that he probably pulled from one of the closets. "I'm going to be the ruler of this castle! My blood, sweat and tears went into making this glorious abode!"

Catherine giggled at their arguing, finding it funny that they were aruging over who would rule over a sand castle. Luffy, however, was not going to have any of that.

"Both of you are wrong," he said in an almost commanding tone. After they looked at him, he grinned. "I'm gonna be king of this castle!"

"WHAT?!" Both Usopp and Chopper exclaimed. "WHY YOU?!"

"Well for starters, it's because I want to. Plus," He looked at Catherine briefly, looked back at them and raised the hand that still held hers, "I've got a queen to rule by my side!"

"W-what?!" She looked at him quickly, a blushing once again forming on her cheeks. "When did I become a part of this?"

He chuckled and responded, "Since now."

"That's not fair at all!" Usopp exclaimed. "What if she doesn't want to be your queen? What if she wants a brave warrior of the sea like myself?"

"U-umm... That's okay...I really think I'm okay with-" She tried to say, but Luffy made his own comeback.

"No way! I know she'll pick me without question!" He told him, earning a look from Catherine.

"How do you know?" She tried to ask, but he did not seem to hear her.

"I've known her longer than you have, so she'll have no choice but to choose me instead of you!" Closing his eyes, he turned to Catherine and chuckled. "That's just a fact. Isn't that right?"

"Guys, look!" Chopper shouted. "She's running away!"

Luffy opened his eyes to find Catherine no longer standing with him. When he looked over his shoulder, he found her sprinting all the way back to the ship as fast as she could. His jaw dropped in shock.

"H-hey! Catherine, come back!" He called her. "We haven't decided who your king of this sand castle was!"

"Haha! Now's my chance to convince her!" Luffy looked back in Usopp's direction, only to find him running past him and chasing after Catherine. "She'll definitely pick me once I show her how brave a warrior I am."

Luffy growled and chased after her as well.

"Oh no you don't!" He retorted along the way. "She's not gonna choose you!"

Chopper simply watched from atop the castle, laughing at how quickly the two were running just to chase down and convince Catherine to become queen of the sand castle. Little did the two boys realized that they were completely oblivious to the fact that Catherine wanted no part in their little game, hence why she turned around and frantically began running back to the ship as fast as possible. At the end of the day, Catherine realized that boys would be boys...especially if she was nearly forced to decide who would be her 'king of the sand castle.'


End file.
